Cambio de Actitud
by Lis-chan
Summary: A/M se acerca San Valentin y Misao...cap 2 arriba
1. Default Chapter

Cambio De Actitud  
  
Prólogo Lis-chan  
Entro corriendo en la sala, paraguas en mano y toda mojada, en estos días no es nada raro pues es temporada de lluvia en Kyoto. Aoshi se encuentra sentado meditando, otra cosa que no es nueva en estos tiempos. En realidad en es todo a sido monótono, nada es especial ni extraño. Todos los días lo mismo. Aburrido  
  
*le traje su paraguas Aoshi-sama, esta lloviendo torrencialmente*  
  
*gracias Misao*  
  
Como odio que me hable así, yo lo adoro pero se que el nunca me corresponderá, es como si solo me viera como una niña pequeña que no sabe defenderse por si misma. Pero yo ya no soy así, crecí, estoy formada, soy un "poquito" responsable, ya me merezco un poco de ánimos de parte de él  
  
*Señor Aoshi nos vamos ya?* - si solo pudiera llamar su atención u.ú  
  
*.....*- se para y me sigue, porque no habla ,es que tendrá algo atorado en la garganta?. En realidad a mi me seria imposible estar tan callada.  
  
Cuando llegamos al Aoya subo a mi habitación, arreglo unas cosas que están tiradas, me cambio la ropa mojada por una mas cómoda, tomo un pluma y me pongo a escribir, últimamente me relaja escribir sobre mis sentimientos, siento que alguien me puede escuchar además de Okon y Omasu, será por que estoy creciendo pero en realidad no lo se.  
  
A veces escribo sobre Aoshi, otras cartas de amor sin nombres solo para el aunque nunca se las entregaré  
  
Hoy haré lo mismo una carta de amor, la verdad es que mi quedan lindas, y he llegado a pensar en que podría dárselas pero luego me arrepiento y las guardo en mi corazón no me anime a dárselas pues cuando me encamino a su habitación, me empiezan a sudar las manos y siento que el calor se me sube a la cara, es entonces que me doy media vuelta.  
  
Ojalá Kaoru estuviera aquí talvez ella me entendería, pues ella es mayor que yo y además también esta enamorada de alguien.  
  
Necesito una amiga, aquí en Kyoto, alguien de mi edad con quien charlar de estas cosas o de tantas otras, porque aunque yo ya no me considere un niña tampoco soy una adulta completa y necesito alguien que me comprenda, que sufra lo mismo que yo, en esta época de violencia los niños no tienen mucho de su infancia pues los obligan a crecer demasiado rápido para adaptarse a la situación por eso no he encontrado alguien con quien conversar, ¬¬ además de que Okina me sobreprotege demasiado alejando a todo chico que se me acerca.  
  
Misao la cena esta servida, baja a comer!  
ya voy Okon!- bajo las escaleras rápido, se que es un oportunidad mas de ver a Aoshi-sama.  
  
Continuara  
  
Ohayo minna-san, como están, he aquí este fanfic para DIA de san Valentín, será largo pero terminara lo más rápido que mis manos puedan escribir. Espero que les guste, además este fic de Misao esta dedicado para todas las Misao de ff.net sobretodo a Misao Kunai. Que tengan un lindo San Valentín.  
  
Ja-ne ^_^ 


	2. Que es San Valentin?

¿Qué es San Valentín? El día de los enamorados se acerca  
cap1  
  
Por Lis chan  
Misao bajo corriendo las escaleras para ir a cenar, casi se atropella cuando vio a una chica de entre 15 o 16 años parada junto a Okina.  
  
Misao, esta chica se llama Minako Himoshira, llego hace un instante.  
Era una chica bastante bella y con buenos atributos, su pelo era morado tirando a bordo muy brillante y corto, con pequeños mechones atados por una cinta blanca, sus ojos eran del mismo color, profundos, parecía estar bastante nerviosa. Estaba vestida con ropa china, la parte de arriba era ajustada, de color azul, con bordes dorados. También llevaba un cinturón enorme que parecía de oro que tenía una extraña insignia en el medio.  
- que necesita? - pregunto Misao  
lo que sucede Misao es que ella se quiere unir a los oniwabanshu, dice que sabe algo de las artes ninja, esta entrenada por su padre, viene de china. Pero tu eres la líder así que tu decidirás  
  
yo creo que esta bien, puede entrenar con nosotros.- Misao no lo pensó dos veces estaba muy feliz -tienes donde quedarte? - pregunto Misao, talvez porque le agradaba tener a alguien con quien platicar.  
no, en realidad. estaba buscando por la ciudad una buena casa donde quedarme, aunque no tengo mucho dinero  
pues entonces te quedaras con nosotros, dormirás en mi habitación, pero ahora vamos a comer, me estoy muriendo de ganas de probar algo que comer Minako  
e..esta bien señorita Misao  
por favor no me digas señorita tengo tu misma edad dime solo Misao o Misao- chan como prefieras  
esta bien s.. Misao  
Misao comió alegremente, y luego espero a que Minako terminara de comer para mostrarle el Aoya, después la llevo a su habitación. Minako se alegro de que Misao fuera tan buena y alegre pues, hacia mucho que no se divertía tanto.  
sabes Minako-chan me da gusto de que estés aquí, siempre estoy sola pues los demás no me entienden mucho, y alguien de mi edad talvez si me entienda  
muchas gracias Misao, me estas ayudando mucho, desde hace dos meses que estoy viajando para llegar aquí y realmente no esperaba que me aceptaran tan rápido, pensaba que su líder seria alguien mas mayor estricto y temeroso.  
pues antes, cuando Aoshi-sama era el líder se parecía a tu descripción, y aun lo es -.-U  
cual es?, el que estuvo callado toda la cena?  
hai, ese mismo.  
Siguieron conversando un buen rato, se contaron de todo, Minako no era una chica tan tímida después de todos, a Misao le dio la impresión de que se parecía mucho a Kenshin, pues muchas veces se le escapaba el "señorita" aun cuando ella fuere una chica de su misma edad. Lugo hablaron sobre Aoshi, Misao le contó lo que sentía por él (mejor dicho Minako se dio cuenta ella solita por cada palabra de Misao sobre él) y ella le dijo que había dejado un chico allá en china con quien se había comprometido hacia unos años.  
  
sabes Misao dentro de dos días seria 14 de febrero el día de los enamorados  
que es eso?  
no lo celebran aquí?, pues entonces te contare, es una celebración en que las chicas les dan tarjetas a sus amigos y amigas o a los chicos que les agradan, muchos chicos se les declaran a ellas cuando reciben su obsequios  
ojalá le pudiera dar a Aoshi-sama una tarjeta u.u pero no me animaría  
pues yo se como hacer...  
Continuara.....  
  
Y que les pareció, díganme si les agrada por favor, prometo seguirlo rapidito, saludos a Misao Mikamachi (F.D.S.S.L.A.) Y PARA Misao Kunai (Minako-chan). Gracias por sus enormes reviews. 


End file.
